Attaching probes to a casing of a gas turbine engine can be problematic, particularly when threading the probe into the casing where limited space is available and/or the line of sight is obstructed. For example, threading a probe into a threaded probe receptacle can be very difficult to do if the probe is very long. Anytime a threaded connection is used, there is a possibility of cross-threading. If cross-threading occurs in the probe receptacle, it may not be accessible for repair. Similarly, there is a possibility of the threads seizing. If seizing occurs, the probe may be indefinitely stuck in the probe receptacle and may not be accessible for repair. Threaded connections can also back-out, causing structural issues and/or leaks. Moreover, with threaded connections, it is often difficult to precisely position the probe.